Times Change
by GoJo94
Summary: Oswyn, a time travelling hacker from the future, has a history with some of the Legends. After a mission goes wrong, the Legends take her in and her past is revealed.


My name is Oswyn. I have been running for so long now I can't tell you how long I have been running. This may be due to the whole time travel thing; and, to be honest, I can't even work out how old I am. I have been running for so long I don't even know what it would be like if I wasn't running. There was a moment in my life where I was able to take a deep breath and not be on the move; I miss that…. I miss her. But then he turned up and ruined everything again. Anyway, getting side tracked, I'm hoping this last mission will be the end of me having to run. It ends tonight.

Now with my dramatic intro over, let's get straight into this. Tonight, I will be infiltrating the Argus data facility and erase any mention of me throughout history. Through their system I will be able to hack into any database on Earth and delete everything about me. Only then, he will not be able to find me, only then I will be free. I have memorised the layout of the building, every access point and escape. It's a gift really, being able to soak in information and apply it; or genetics, depends how you look at it. I have always been able to do it, that's why I am so good with technology; like mother like daughter, I guess. Sorry side tracked again, I need to keep focussed on the task at hand; again, like mother like daughter. This should be a relatively easy job, this is not the most heavily secure Argus facility. There are no weapons or military weapons stored on site, just information. What they don't realise information can be more dangerous than actual weapons.

I leave my safe house and make my way on foot towards the facility, keeping to the shadows the whole time. Scaling the perimeter is easy, a jump and two steps up and I'm over; landing quite gracefully, if I do say so myself. But as soon as I land I hear gunshots inside and loud bangs. I have got this far, there is no way I'm going back. I just can't live like this, I must complete my mission. Anyway, if there are other threats to Argus inside, they may act as a nice little distraction so I can get in and out unnoticed. That's the hope anyway. I climb up the fire escape and kick through a glass pane, subtlety has gone out of the window (pun intended).

With my gun in hand, I snake through the corridors until I reach my target. I open the door to the room and find my way to the main computer and I get to work. For such a high-grade military facility, they really should have better security. I search through for any mention of my name or my aliases and delete them. However, the noise outside is getting louder. Whatever is happening out there is getting closer. I need to work fast, I must keep going. Then I hear a man's voice outsides "according to the schematics this is the room housing the main server. The information we need must be in here". The next thing I know the door flies open and there two, what look like metal men, are stood in the doorway. On closer inspection one of them is wearing a metal suit while the other one is actually metal. The metal suit guy spots me, "Hey! You don't look like you work here. What are you….". But, before he could finish I launch myself over the desk and run, jumping over any obstacle that gets in my way trying to find the other exit at the opposite end of the room. I hear the guys behind me, also. I hear what sounds like a charge and something hitting me, then black.

I wake up with a start, I jump to my feet. I hate it when this happens, and this happens a lot. But it's only usually when I see him, then black and I wake up not knowing where I am or how much time has passed. But this time it wasn't him, it was something else. I look around and I'm in some sort of glass prison. There's a silent figure in the corner wearing a long trench coat. He turns around slowly. Wait, I recognise that face….

"You have got to be kidding me!" I can't quite believe what I am seeing.

"Hello, Oswyn. Long time, no see." I can tell he is just as thrilled as I am.

"Rip, what the hell is going on?"

He looks at me and scoffs, "Do you really think that you are in the position to be asking questions? You realise that you are kind of my prisoner here? Seriously, Oswyn, I thought you were the smart one."

"Prisoner?" I question, "What did I do to deserve the title of your prisoner?"

He folds his arms and starts slowly walking over to the glass cell walls "You were in Argus, which has access to all computers on Earth. What other possible reason would you be there if you were up to no good? I know your skills, I know what you can do with a computer so just tell me who you are working for."

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" I say as I walk closer to him, "You think that I will do anything if the price is right. That might be who I used to be, but I am not that person any more. After I left the Time Masters I was angry, I had been lied to my entire life, can you blame me? But circumstances have led me to change, I want to help people now. You don't believe me, do you?"

"Of course, I don't. I know what you are like, I practically raised you."

"And you expect me to be grateful?" I shout, "I was taken from my parents to be raised and trained by the Time Masters because they needed my skill set, and you helped them along with it. Is that why you hate me? Is that why you are keeping me prisoner? Because I left, because I wasn't grateful."

"I am not here to defend the Time Masters, but what they did was for the greater good. You know by doing that your father, The Arrow, wouldn't have any distractions and would be able to defend the innocent more effectively than if you were around. Don't make it sound like they did it for selfish reasons."

"Sounds like you are defending them to me," I mutter under my breath.

He glares at me and shouts, "I am keeping you prisoner because I want to know why you were at Argus? Who are you working for?"

"No one. I was there of my own accord. That's all you need to know." I walk over to the bench in the cell and sit down and hang my head.

"It's clear you are not going to say anything to me at this moment in time. I'll leave you here until you come to your senses". As he turns to walk away the doors open and I hear footsteps walk towards Rip. A woman speaks, "Rip, what's going on in here? You, Ray and Nick disappeared. Nick said something about a prisoner, thanks for keeping us up to date with everything going on." Wait, that voice sounds familiar.

"Ah, Miss Lance." He says in a much lighter tone than he was using previously, "There is someone I would like you to meet, this should be interesting."

I lift my head up as I hear the footsteps move towards the cell. Our eyes meet, shock both in our eyes. How could this happen? How could she be here? She is all I have thought about for months I thought I would never get the chance to see or speak to her again, and now with her in front of me I can't find any words.

"Miss Lance, I would like you to meet Oswyn. She is the daughter of your good friends Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. What a small universe we live in. Nick and Ray found her in the Argus facility and I asked them to bring her in for questioning." Silence fills the room, all this time me and Sara has not taken our eyes of each other. Both of us with the same confused expression on our faces.

She then snaps out of it, with a confused tone she says, "Oswyn? I thought your name was Anna."

I stand up from my seat and start moving towards her. "Sara, I can explain." She starts to walk back, not taking her eyes off me.

"Wait, you know each other?" Rip asks, while looking between us.

"I can't deal with this." Sara says defeated, and heads to the door.

"Sara, come back. Just let me explain." I shout whilst hitting the cell wall. "Please, Sara. Sara!" As the door closes behind her, I slide down the cell wall until I reach the floor.

Rip smirks, "That's not how I thought that was going to go. Care to explain."

"If I tell you everything will you let me go? I need to see her."

"I'm not sure she will want to see you."

"Rip!" I say with my head in my hands.

"Fine, will you tell me what you were doing at Argus?"

"Only if you promise that you will let me out of here."

"Fine," he sighs.

"Fine," I pause and gather myself before continuing. "I have been on the run from this guy for a while now and I was there to destroy any trace of me so he won't be able to find me."

"Who is he?"

"I never got a name. He only said to me that I could help and make a difference, do some good. I was tired of doing the wrong thing. One day I realised that I was no better than the Time Masters. I was using people to get what I want and I didn't care who I hurt in the process. He knew I had time travel technology so he wanted me to go through time and change little bits of history, try and make things better. He took me to a facility and then blank, I can't remember anything. I woke up two months later and I ran. I can't remember what I have done, I could have done anything. I ran somewhere I thought he wouldn't find me, but he did. Then nothing, again, I can't remember anything until I woke up in the same facility. This cycle has repeated so many times now I have lost count. I have even gone to different times but he has always found me." I pause to look at Rip, he's staring at me with a confused expression.

"So, you can't remember anything? For all you know you may not have been doing good."

"And that's what scares me. There are periods of my life I have no idea what I have done."

"But if he can find you through time, why did you think this would work?"

"I didn't think it would work, I only hoped it would. I am desperate, Rip. I have been running since I was seventeen; running from the Time Masters, running from the bad things I have done, and now running from this guy. I don't even want to know who he is, I just want it to stop." I look down again, defeated. A tear falls down my cheek, I hide my face as to not show any weakness. He sees right through it though.

"How about you stay here on the Waverider?"

I look up and ask, "Are you serious?" But I can tell by the way he's looking at me that he is deadly serious, he's not one for telling jokes anyway.

"It makes sense, for a short while anyway. You will be protected until you can figure out what you are doing next."

"Have you forgotten about the small fact that you hate me?"

"I might not be the only one on this ship who does."

I scoff, "That was a low blow, even for you," then let out a long sigh, "but you're probably right." I run my hands through my hair. Of course, she hates me, why wouldn't she? She thinks that I left her on her own with no explanation or even a goodbye. I would hate me if I was her.

"How do you know Sara? It's obvious that you two were close."

"We met in the 1950s, I let her stay with me until she had somewhere else to go. And yes, we got close. We were together for nine months until I saw him again, that guy. And again, everything went black and I woke up in the same facility. I was in a completely different time but I was able to make it back to 1953, a week after I was taken. I made it to our apartment but she wasn't there, I asked around and no one had seen her. I was once again on my own, and I have been that way ever since. I tried to find her but I didn't know where to look. I never asked about her past because I could sense it wasn't something she wanted to talk about, and I think she did the same for me. It didn't matter to either of us what had happened in our past, we lived in the moment. But not knowing about her past meant I didn't have a clue where to look. I never would have thought about looking in a different time." I pause for a moment, "I have no idea why I am telling you this."

"Me neither. So, you didn't tell her about your parents, your biological parents?"

"Why would I? That was in my past. And anyway, I didn't know that she knew them." I pause, bringing together my thoughts. "How does she know them?"

"Miss Lance was a friend of both your parents, well she was a little more than a friend to Oliver. They were on the Queen's Gambit together when it sank. She then went on to train in the League of Assassins and became known as the Canary. She fought crime in Starling City with Oliver and Felicity."

I stare at him, "They were together?" Maybe it was a good job she didn't tell me about her past.

"Anyway, I'm going to let you out now and show you to your room. However, as I know you have a tendency to run, I want you to wear this," he says as he holds up a black ankle bracelet.

"You're tagging me? Rip, I'm not going to bolt, where would I even run too?"

"Better to be safe than sorry," he says with a smirk on his face.

"You're liking this too much." I stand up and walk towards the cell door. He presses a button and the door opens. As I walk out he hands me the tag, reluctantly I strap it to my ankle. "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic," he says in a sarcastic tone. "After you, Oswyn," he holds out his arm directing me towards the door. We make our way through the corridor, Rip stops by a door. "This is your room," he says, "I'll introduce you to the team tomorrow." Just then the door on the other side of the corridor opens and Sara steps out, sees me and Rip and stops.

Looking between us, he chuckles. "See you tomorrow, Oswyn," turns to Sara and says, "good night, Miss Lance," and walks in the opposite directions down the corridor and around a corner.

Sara stays planted in the same spot, not taking her eyes off me. I can't read what she is thinking, I used to be good at that. I slowly walk towards her. "Sara, I just want to say I'm so sorry about what happened." I pause to see if her expression has changed, but nothing. "Can we please talk? I just want to explain everything."

"I don't want to talk," she says her expression still not changing.

"Oh," I say a little hurt, "sorry, I uh completely understand. You er kinda need your space to think things through, I get that. I'll uh see you in the morning, goodnight." I turn away to walk to my room, but I feel her grab my hand. I turn back around and with the other hand grabs the small of my back and pulls me closer. Our faces inches apart, she whispers, "I said I don't want to talk." She pulls me closer and our lips meet. After a few seconds I sink into the kiss, this feels so right. I pull her even closer, kissing her harder. We both feel the urgency, trying to show how we both feel in the one kiss. She pulls away and we look into each other's eyes. God, I could look at them forever.

She moves a strand of my hair away from my face, gives a little smile and says, "I heard what you said, I was listening into your conversation."

"I'm so sorry", I look away from her but she brings my gaze back to her. "I know you didn't leave me out of choice and that you tried to find me. I know you lied to me to protect me, and in a way, I did the same. So, I have an idea, for tonight can we just pretend that none of this has happened? You were never taken from me, you are still my Anna and I am your Sara. We are not Oswyn or the White Canary, we are who we were," she looks at me with pleading eyes.

"I'd like that," I give her a quick but sensual kiss. As I pull away she opens the door to her quarters. Still holding my hand, she leads me into her room. As she lets go of my hand to close the door, I sit down on the bed. She walks slowly over to me until she is right in front of me and straddles my lap. She places her hand on the back of my neck pulling me into deep kiss. I open my lips so her tongue can explore my mouth while my hands explore her body. I move my hands to the hem of her shirt, she takes the hint and breaks the kiss. She lifts her arms while I take her shirt off, then she does the same for me. She goes in for another kiss and unhooks my bra, I take it off and discard it while she takes her's off. Sara gives me a quick kiss then pushes me back onto the bed and positions herself so she is right above me.

Doing the famous Sara Lance smirk, she whispers, "like what you see?"

A huge grin comes across my face, "I always have." I lose my grin and tears start forming in my eyes. Looking concerned, she asks, "hey, what's wrong? Is this too much?"

I shake my head, "it's just that…. I mean, what I want to say is…. I just want you to know that….."

She chuckles, "it's good to see not everything has changed. You still ramble."

There's a pause while I try and figure out what to say. "I missed you. I honestly don't know why that was difficult to say. It's like three words, I seriously…"

She cuts me off with a warm, slow, meaningful kiss. "I missed you too, and the rambling."

I pull her closer so I can feel her whole body on top of mine bringing her into another kiss.

Now, I don't want to get into the details of what happened next, privacy and all that. But, you can probably guess what went on. Actually, don't think about it in too much detail, it's private. I go to sleep with Sara in my arms. I don't need to dream, this is all I have dreamed about for months.


End file.
